What Happens In The Love Bug
by halcyonstorms
Summary: One shot about what I wish could have happened on the Swanqueen road trip. Rated M for Sexytimes. Regina and Emma pull over at a rest stop and don't get back on the road again for a while.


**Short one shot on what I wish could have happened on the SwanQueen road trip. I do not own Regina or Emma or any other once upon a time related shizzle that I may type from here onwards. Rated M for Sexytimes ;)**

* * *

When Regina had suggested that she should drive for a while so Emma could rest, she had no idea that she would have to sit through a whole album full of intolerable 'road trip classics' as Emma called them.

She found it hard to concentrate on the road whilst batting Emma's hand away from the volume control every 10 seconds.

"Oh come on Madame Mayor" she eyed Regina. "You have to join in with this one"

Regina glanced at Emma from the corner of her eye. The blonde had on her very best puppy face and her hand was inching its way towards her thigh.

"Emma you can't distract me when I'm driving. I would really like to get out of this metal coffin on wheels, by myself without the aid of a backboard and head support."

"How am I distracting you Ms Mills?" Emma whispered trailing her hand further up Regina's thigh until she heard the brunette draw in a sharp breath. "If you find me that distracting, maybe I should drive"

"Oh god no, they would pull out my remains and send them to the graveyard in a match box" No matter how hard she tried to keep a straight face, she couldn't help the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

"Come on just this one song" Emma reached her hand to hover over Regina's thigh again. There was no way out of this, admitting defeat the brunette gave in. "Okay, just one song. One." She tapped a finger on the steering wheel.

"Yes!" Emma celebrated turning up the volume to ear-drum-splitting. Regina rolled her eyes at the choice of song, "great"

_"Cause I need you, and miss you.  
__And now I wonder...  
__If I could fall into the sky  
__Do you think time  
__Would pass me by"_

Emma sang as loud as she could and impressed Regina because she actually did have quite a nice voice.

Still keeping her eyes on the road, Regina took a deep breath.

_"Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
__If I could just see you __tonight  
__And I, I don't want to let you know  
__I, I drown in your memory  
__I, I don't wanna let this go"_

Emma had stopped to listen to Regina, she allowed her to finish the song by herself before turning off the radio. The new silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, the two sat with Emma staring into Regina's eyes and Regina occasionally flicking her eyes to the road before returning them back to rest on the blonde.

"I- I think I need some coffee" Emma broke the silence.

The brunette cleared her throat "mm yeah, me too. I could use a coffee. coffees great..yeah. Coffee."

Regina kept her eyes trained on the road, praying for the next rest stop to be soon and trying to ignore the warm sensation that was making its way downwards at an increasing rate. Relieved that rest stop appeared after less than a mile Regina sighed audibly.

When the car stops, Emma looks at the older woman questioningly until Regina tentatively puts her hand under Emma's chin and pulls her face closer until their lips are inches from touching. They look into each other's eyes again before closing them and reducing the space between them.

As Regina allowed Emma's tongue into her mouth the pooling sensation in her underwear was now impossible to ignore. "Fukd mwhe covee" she moaned, still with her lips attached to Emma's. She felt the blonde smile into her mouth.

When they finally pull away from the kiss, Emma puts her hands on Regina's shoulder, slowly sliding her jacket off. "Yes I agree, I'd much _much_ rather fuck you"

Locking lips once again, Emma slides her own jacket off and the two climb into the back seat. "Mind the gear stick" Emma warned, before the resulting thud as Regina's thigh collided with it.

Once both women where seated in the back Regina held her thigh. "Don't worry, I'll kiss it better" Emma winked, guiding Regina's body to lie down on the back seat of her bug. Shimmying down the mayors body, she slid her hands up her skirt and looped her fingers around the waist of Regina's tights. Pulling them down tantalizingly slowly, she planted kisses on the newly exposed skin causing the brunette to moan. "Em-ma"

"Oh you will beg" Emma's bedroom voice was slightly lower and if possible, Regina thought, 100 times sexier. "I want you to beg"

This was torture, if didn't have some kind of release soon, she thought she might explode. "Come on saviour, show me what you can do" Regina moaned "please, please Emma. I need you"

The blonde smirked, unbuttoning Regina's blouse and looping her arms behind her back to unclasp her bra. Regina arched her back in effort to be closer to Emma. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that good things come to those who wait?"

A small sob escaped Regina's lips, desperate to feel Emma's skin on hers. She gasped as Emma managed to free her breasts, toss the black lace bra to the front seat and take her right nipple in her mouth. Regina fought to keep her breathing normal as Emma ran her tongue over the sensitive area repeatedly.

Emma released Regina's breast and kissed her way down Regina's body. "I don't hear you begging" she ran her fingers over the damp underwear and Regina blessed her past self for choosing matching black lace. "Please Emma" she bucked as she felt a hand slide slowly into the lace. "Holy crap honey, you are excited aren't you?" She smiled inching a finger closer into Regina's folds. "Em-ma" she shifted her weight downwards to try and get Emma's fingers to slide deeper into her.

"Oh not yet Madame Mayor" Emma withdrew her hand. "I think we are both a little over dressed"

Regina sighed but agreed, she raised her arms to help Emma remove her unnecessary items of clothing, which in this case was everything. Once Emma's top and jeans had been relocated to the front seat to mingle with her own bra, Regina set about wrapping her arms around the blonde to get rid of the remaining material that was hindering her view of Emma's breasts. However, she was having trouble with the extremely stubborn clasp - "If only I had my magic here, we could be doing it like animals right now" she continued to struggle. "Your incompetence is quite amusing your Majesty." She put her hands on Regina's and guided them towards the only other clothed area, before reaching up, unclasping and sending her white lace bra to get acquainted at the party in the front seat. "maybe we should get you started on a downward motion, I seem to have overestimated your ability to undress."

Regina didn't reply, she was too busy focusing on the matching panties and what they held away from her. She slid her hands up under the pure lace, grazing Emma's thighs as they traveled. "you like to fool me Miss Swan, you like to make me think that you aren't desperately in need and craving my fingers inside you, but you lie. You are as wet as I am, saviour." Without warning she pulled the lace to Emma's ankles and flipped herself on top of her. "My turn"

Regina parted Emma's legs and placed kisses down her thighs until she reached the place where she knew was most begging for contact. She plunged her head into the gap between her thighs where she could tell was already very sensitive. She worked her tongue around Emma's folds until she was satisfied that Emma was ready before she slowly inserted two fingers. She worked of off Emma's moans, she waited until she new she was close to reaching the edge before she quickened her pace and started using her tongue again. "Regina..don't don't stop..I'm almost there" she used here hands to press the back of Regina's head harder into her. It didn't take long for Emma's body to start to shudder and Regina felt her tighten around her fingers as she spilled over the edge. Regina slowly removed her fingers and snaked her way up to take Emma's lips in her own, exploring every inch of her mouth with her tongue. Emma lifted Regina up and flipped her over so she was now on top. "Your turn" she whispered in ragged breaths, still recovering form the force of her climax.

Emma repeated Regina's previous actions towards herself until she had reduced the former queen to a writhing, quaking mass underneath her. She pulled out her fingers and replaced them with the tip of her tongue sending sparks through Regina's body. "Miss Sw-an..I think I'm gonna-" she gasped as a warm rush of liquid escaped her. Emma's head appeared from between her legs as she moved to lie on top of Regina, taking her mouth in one last kiss.

The two women lie, one on top of the other in the back seat of the yellow bug, at a rest stop - their breaths still shaky. "You got my seat wet." Emma rolled her head to look into Regina's eyes. "We can fix that later" the brunette chuckled. "But for now, dear god I hope you aren't anything like your mother..remember, what happens in the love bug..."

Emma smiled, taking in every one of Regina's flawless features; the chocolate brown eyes, the cheekbones and her lip scar, and took the brunettes hand in hers before finishing:

"Stays in the love bug"

* * *

**Woah, is everyone alive? That went lot further than I expected..anyway, I hope you enjoyed ;) **


End file.
